kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Kumon
is one of the main characters in the 24th installment of the Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Gaim. He is the former leader of Team Baron, Team Gaim's rival until he chose Zack as his successor, and gave him a mass production Sengoku Driver as a parting gift. Growing up poor, he always believed that the weak warriors are exploited after Yggdrasill took everything from his life. After watching Gaim battling the Shika Inves, he received a Sengoku Driver as well and a Banana Lockseed from Sid, which allows him to transform into . History Past Kaito is the son of the construction worker. When businessmen from Yggdrasil Corporation shut down his father's company; Kaito and his family became poor, thus he had a vendetta against Yggdrasil and sought the power to destroy the company. In 2011, he formed a dance team called Team Baron with Zack and Peco. First Transformation As Team Gaim started to get popular, Kaito awares of Kota Kazuraba's attitude and finds out that he doesn't know how to use the belt properly while still didn't know what to do until he got a call from Sid. Sid then offers him a Sengoku Driver along with the Banana Lockseed. He accepts it and battles Gaim with his new powers. Before they start fighting, Sid gives them new Lockseeds, which form their Rider Machines. The Riders rode their bikes, however a portal appears, which sent them to the Helheim forest. In the forest, they fought some Inves, until the mysterious girl appears to Baron telling his fate using its power. Alliance with Team Invitto and Raid Wild from Kota.]] before leaving the Helheim Forest.]] After fighting some Inves, they cancel their transformation as Kota tells Kaito that he and Mai entered the Helheim Forest before and the origin of the Lockseeds. As Kaito hears that, he leaves Kota behind and grab a handful of Lockseeds before Inves appears. As he finishes fighting Inves, Kaito returns back to the real world with the Rose Attacker. He then forms an alliance with Teams Raid Wild and Invitto as Kaito gives them Lockseeds to win against Team Gaim. As he hears that Team Gaim have a new Armored Rider and Hideyasu loses to the new Rider, Kaito was disappointed to him. He then gives him a new Lockseed and started to call him weak, which made Hideyasu curious about the alliance. Kaito arrives at Team Gaim's garage and challenge Mitsuzane with two Inves on his side. As Ryugen is beaten up badly, Kota arrives and joins the fry. While fighting Gaim, he tells Baron about true meaning of strength, which he denies it. Gaim use his Ichigo Arms to finish off Baron's Inves as his alliance appears and transform into two new Armored Riders. The Alliance Dissolves After Hideyasu and Ryoji transform into Gridon and Kurokage, they attack him and attempted to finish Baron off by destroying his belt while untransformed, only for Team Gaim to intervene and defeat the two and take their Lockseeds. The injured Kaito walks away and seems annoyed that he was saved by them, stating that he will continue to seek power. Sometime later, Team Red Hot ended their alliance with Team Baron, which has his team members thinking what will they do next. Kaito responds by stating that he didn't really care about the alliance and that he is more interested in the recent rise in the number of Sengoku Driver users as well as battling Team Gaim. Encounters Bravo With the appearance of Armored Rider Bravo and his interview on Beat Rider Hotline that he would hunt down all other riders, Kaito left to confront him. Kaito reappears at Drupers to fight against him even after seeing his power and aware of the fact he's not a Beat Rider. Meeting Kota he explains his reason why he dislikes Bravo, wanting to see how strong he really was. He tells Kota that to get over Bravo, he has to be beaten before parting off. During his battle with Bravo as Baron, he states Bravo is more powerful as a monster with Baron being defeated along with his summoned Inves. Oren then returns Kaito's Banana Lockseed, stating that Baron is a worthy opponent with an unbreakable fighting spirit but needs to train more to be a match for him. Oren then reveals to him that Baron was not the one he was really after: it is the Riders from Team Gaim. Having a time in Helheim, Mango Arms Transformation and Inves Outbreak Part 1 After Team Gaim ranked #1, Kaito shows no objections to Gaim's position. However, he still wants to remain in the high ranks, even though his team has dropped to 4th place in the standings after his defeat at the hands of Bravo. When a commercial of Yggdrasill Corporation appears, Kaito leaves the meeting place. Looking at the top of Yggdrasill building, he swore to take the company down. He enters Helheim Forest for training and to search for higher class Lockseeds. When he witnessed that Mai was in the forest, he rescued her from a group of Inves that were attacking her. While resting, Kaito tells the reason why he seeks power is to become strong because Yggdrasill Corporation took over everything in his life, such as his father's company and forcing his family to live in poverty when he was a child until he formed Team Baron, to which Mai feels sorry for him. But Kaito rejects her pity and idea of strength. When they find the exit from Helheim, Kaito witnessed the presence of the Seiryu Inves and the monster swiftly attacked them as he transformed into Baron with the assistance of Gaim and Ryugen. The Riders and Mai escape the forest but the Inves had followed. Gaim and Baron fought the Inves while Ryugen gets Mai away from the battle. When Baron figured that Banana Arms was not a good match up for the Inves, he decided to change Lockseed and transformed into Mango Arms. Baron finished off the Inves with the help of Gaim using a tag-team double finisher. Kaito, along with his teammates refused to help Team Gaim to hunt down an escaped Inves from the Helheim. To Kaito, it wasn't his team's business to get involved with the Inves hunt, which he states the Raid Wild and Invitto might refuse to help Team Gaim as well, and considers Team Gaim is strong enough to let them be a hero to hunt an escaped Inves in their own way. The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle A battle royale is being held exclusively for the Armored Riders in Zawame City. Kamen Riders Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Kurokage, and Gridon decide to enter the competition. While fighting, a crack opens in the sky and mysterious monsters pour out from it. One of the monsters captures Mai and returns to the crack, with the Riders giving chase. Soon, they find themselves in a Warring States Period-esque world where the Kamen Riders are called and are fighting each other. The confused Kamen Rider Gaim then gets attacked by the strongest . All Armor Riders Gathering, Battle Inside Helheim Forest Kota and Mitsuzane approach to Kaito as they ask him to join their new game. After they tell Kaito the details of the new game, Kaito joins in, but he sees that Team Gaim has two Armored Riders, so Kota replies to him that Mitsuzane would be fighting in his place. Later Kaito, along with the other Armored Riders went to Drupers to ask Sid about the Lockvehicles for Hideyasu and Ryoji, but he says that the device wouldn't be ready until Christmas time. On the next day, the team leaders gathered, but Oren also joins in the game as DJ Sagara announced the special game. Before they could start, Inves appear and attack them. While fighting, Kaito was wondering if the Inves are part of the game, which Mitsuzane states that they weren't. Kaito transforms and enters the forest, without fighting the Inves. As the Armored Riders arrive in the forest, Baron was attacked by Bravo, until the white Armored Rider known as Zangetsu appears and overpowers them. Sometimes later, Kaito visits the place that he played in as a child until Mai arrived where he is. Kaito tells her about the local shrine and the large tree that was there when he was a child and all of the places that he played as a child, were taken down and no one would remember these things. He tells Mai that is one of the reasons to hate the Yggdrasill Corporation. Mai then introduces herself and reveals to him that her father was the priest of the shrine. As Kaito thinks that the things that she did was nothing, Mai replies that she would keep on dancing, so the people would start remembering the shrine. Later, his team challenged Team Raid Wild for the stage that they were dancing on, but Ryoji's Sengoku Driver was damaged in the last fight with Zangetsu and would not work. After a desperate Ryoji tried and failed using his Lockseed to take down Baron with an Inves, Team Baron won the game and Raid Wild's stage. Inves Outbreak Part 2, Multiple Kurokage, Team Gaim's Alliance, Genesis Driver While dancing with his team, the citizens appear and demand them to leave the city as they blame the Beat Riders for causing an Inves disease. Kaito refuses as he transform and summons 3 Inveses to attack the people. However Oren arrives to fight Baron and the people start cheering for Bravo for being a "hero". While fighting, a sign drops on Peko, which injures his arm as Baron forfeited the battle. Later, he teams up with Gaim and they easily beat Bravo. After that, Kota tells Kaito that an Inves has escaped, until they found the remains of the Helheim forest as Zangetsu (now as Zangetsu-Shin) appears to fight the Inves. The Inves started to eat premature Lockseeds as the monster starts to grow in size. As Kaito and Kota are about to transform, they got hit by a fire ball and are surprised to see the new weapon that the white Rider has. After he defeats the Inves, Zangetsu says that they will be next as they transform and prepare to fight. Before they could start, Ryoji appears and eats the premature Lockseed, which changes him into an Inves, leaving the three Riders in shock. After Ryoji becomes the Bixie Inves, Baron distracts Zangestu-Shin as Gaim chases the Inves. However, he is overpowered and was taken away by the Kurokage Troopers, with Zangetsu revealing he is one of the executives of Yggdrasil. After being captured, Kaito and Kota meets Ryoma, who asks them for assistance. He also overhears that Hase was killed by Sid, who is also one of Yggdrasill's employees. While Ryoma explains about the details of the Lockseeds, they are about to sneak off, but Yoko stops them by force. After hearing Ryoma's plan, they were sent to their cells. Kaito was then rescued by Kota and Mitsuzane as they retrieve their Sengoku Drivers. After regaining their Drivers, the alarm starts to sound as they run. While running, the Kurokage Troopers block their path as Kaito and Mitsuzane distracts them giving Kota a chance running to the location of the Crack. Baron arrived just in time as he enters the Crack and assists Gaim to overpower Sigurd before they escape. Before they can return to Zawame, they are chased by the Kurokage Troopers, but manage to outrun them. As Mai is about to be attack by Sonomura's Inves, Kaito and Zack arrive and summons his Inves and told Mai that team Red Hot are jail-breaking the Lockseeds. Restoring Beat Riders Kaito refused the offer to dance together with the rest of the Beat Riders. However, the rest of his members, finally decided to join the dance. With this decision, Kaito decided to leave the Beat Riders as he finally is set to prepare himself for the fight against Yggdrasill Corp and chooses Zack to become the new leader, secretly due to knowing what Yggdrasill might be up to something bad with his team as a test subject as well and did not want them to get involved with it. Later, he joined the Beat Riders event to help Zack (as Armored Rider Knuckle) to defeat the Inves which had been secretly set by Hideyasu. He left again after the battle finished and left with the words that Zack had become stronger. Second raid into Yggdrasill's lab When Kota was defeated by Duke, Kaito shows up and engage in a fight with the Rider but ended up defeated. When Kaito decides to raid Yggdrasill's lab again, Kota joins in. Later, they then meet up in Drupers, as they plan their attack. After discussing their plan, they entered the Helhiem forest, but were ambushed by the Kurokage Troopers using the new Lockvehicle, Tuliphopper. They then got out from the forest as DJ Sagara appears to help them. After he gives them the Tuliphopper, Kota gives his Suika Lockseed to Kaito as they enter the forest again and manage to get rid of the Kurokage Troopers. Sigurd appears and attacked them as Baron distracts him, giving Gaim a chance to escape. While fighting, he said to Sigurd that Yggdrasill is weak for not telling their plan in public as he changes into Suika Arms and overpowers Sigurd. Kaito arrives where the Crack is and enters to Yggdrasill tower. However Sigurd attacks and stops Kaito from transforming, but Ryoma stops him and telling that he is their "guest". Learning more about the Truth of Helheim and Encounters the Mastermind When being introduced as "guest" by Ryoma, Kaito never realized from the beginning that he just entered the shrine tree from his childhood, which Yggdrasill took as well when he was captured by them and wants answers as to why they took the tree, with the latter asking Kaito to find out more about Helheim in his lab. Kaito soon learns that Helheim also came from a ruined world where the Lockseed plants continue to grow and was once part of the human civilization. After hearing this from Ryoma, he asked Kaito once more for his assistance, but he refuses and loosing his grip revealing his true colors as Sid and Yoko appears, until he snaps out and becoming suspicious of what are they up to now. Kaito is then asked by Ryoma to search an existence of an intelligent yet powerful Overlord type Inves named Deemushu in the Helheim's ruined castle. While investigating the ruined place to search for the Overlord as of the camera captures he got from Ryoma, Kaito is suddenly ambushed by Deemushu's Inves, but manage to stop him however, the Overlord Inves escaped. At the end on the top of the building, Kaito wondered where the Overlord Inves went. While leaving to camp in Helheim, he is confronted by Kota and Mitsuzane whose try to warn Kaito their city is in danger, but he doesn't care about it as he leaves. Upon entering the ruins again, Kaito finally encountered Deemushu. Surprisingly, the Overlord Inves speaks in a strange tounge while jesting to Kaito about the Japanese dictionary. It responded by ripping the book, in which Kaito was left no choice but to fight. Even he tried his best fighting against the Overlord, Kaito was powerless against it's might. Kamen Rider Taisen Kaito is seen fighting alongside with Shotaro Hidari as Baron and Joker fighting Kamen Rider BLACK and RX. He's one of the few surviving Heisei Riders in the battle against the Showa Riders. ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim To be added Possible Future .]] In a possible future, Baron, with Gridon on his side, led an army of Inves and Suika Arms Armored Riders against Gaim's army, charging towards the enemy on his Rose Attacker. Personality Cold, Kaito believes firmly in the doctrine of "the survival of the fittest", thinking that the weak should perish for the strong. Despite his ruthless personality, he has a soft spot towards kids and humanity, and the safety and care of his teammates, such as what happened when Bravo's weapon hits the stage sign and had Peco's arm broken. When he realized that premature Lockseeds muate humans, such as when Hase eats it and turned into Inves, he shows a more of human side on preventing Zangetsu-Shin from killing the mutated Hase. He also quits Team Baron and left Zack (now Kamen Rider Knuckle) in charge as he didn't want his teammates to get hurt due to him being an Armored Rider and being hunted by Yggdrasill. Unlike his teammates, he dislikes cheating and dirty tricks as he likes to win fair and square, knowing the risks of out of control Inves and how it could endanger humanity, especially if the Inves are in a higher class states. After Kamen Rider Gaim defeated Raid Wild's Ryoji in Inves Game, Kaito became aware that the Rider doesn't know how to use the Sengoku Driver properly. For stating that his foolishness is far more than Kaito's. After obtaining the Lockseeds from Helheim Forest, he has a respect on a previous winning with teams like Raid Wild and Invitto such as giving them the Lockseed (except for Mango as his safe-keep) with no hard feelings. During his encounter with Bravo/Oren, Kaito is honored by Oren as a worthy opponent with a fighting spirit. Later, it was revealed that after Yggdrasill Corporation shut down his father's construction company, Kaito held a grudge against them and wanted to find the power to get back at them which made him who he is in the present. Arms As with the other Lockseed-using Riders, Kamen Rider Baron's forms are called . Kamen Rider Baron's ending theme is entitled "Never Surrender". - Standard Arms= *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.8 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Baron's default banana-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Banaspear, while the helmet Baron wears is the . This form debuts in episode 3. This form is Baron's most balanced form. In this form, Baron's punching and kicking power is more stronger than Gaim's. However as a tradeoff, Baron's maximum height and running speed is lower than Gaim's, making him able to jump a little higher than Gaim in Pine Arms and barely able to outrun Gaim in Pine Arms. This Arms' finisher is the , which has two variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver: *Squash: Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. *Au Lait: Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. When stabbed into the ground, however, the energy travels along the ground for a bit before rocketing back up in the familiar banana-shaped projecting, skewering whatever is in its path. Appearances: Episodes 3-8, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10-16, 18-19, 21, 23, Kamen Rider Taisen - Mango= Mango Arms *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is Baron's mango-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Mango Punisher, while the helmet Baron wears is the . This form debuts in episode 8. In this form, Baron gains a boost in punching power, nearly punching as hard as Zangetsu, but his kicking power retains the same strength. In trade-off, Mango Arms can jump just as high as Gaim in Pine Arms, and is just as fast. This Arms' finisher is the , where Baron swings the Mango Punisher around multiple times, growing in intensity, until he stops, making a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head fire from the mace and slams into the target from an aerial angle. Appearances: Episodes 8, Sengoku Movie Battle, 11, 13, 23, Kamen Rider Taisen - Suika= Suika Arms *'Height': 311 cm. *'Weight': 523 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 33.2 t. *'Kicking power': 51.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.8 sec. is Baron's mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form, accessed through the Suika Lockseed, where he wears the helmet. Unlike when used by Gaim, this form's Arms Weapon is not the Suika Sojinto. Instead, it is a lance with the blade resembling a chunk of watermelon, reminiscent of Baron's Banaspear. This form debuts in episode 19. Appearances: Episode 19 }} - OOO= OOO Arms is a special form, based on Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba Combo, exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Accessed through the OOO Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Medajalibur. - Hyper Battle Arms= Only exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!. is Baron's strawberry-based armored Japanese Ninja form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ichigo Kunai, while the helmet Baron wears is the . - Kiwi= Kiwi Arms is Baron's kiwifruit-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Kiwi Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kiwi Gekirin, while the helmet Baron wears is the . - Melon= Melon Arms is Baron's muskmelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Melon Defender, while the helmet Baron wears is the . }} }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Arms Weapons: **Banaspear - Baron Banana Arms' personal weapon **Mango Punisher - Baron Mango Arms' personal weapon **Unnamed lance - Baron Suika Arms' personal weapon in Yoroi Mode **Medajalibur - Baron OOO Arms' personal weapon **Ichigo Kunai - Baron Ichigo Arms' personal weapons **Kiwi Gekirin - Baron Kiwi Arms' personal weapons **Melon Defender - Baron Melon Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Baron's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles *Rose Attacker - Kamen Rider Baron's Rider Machine *Dandeliner - Kamen Rider Baron's second Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1-16, 18-22 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' **''Sengoku Movie Battle'' *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' **''Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kaito Kumon is portrayed by . As a child, Kaito is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Baron, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of the Secondary Riders of the Neo-Heisei era (except Beast).Hobby Japan, November 2013 Notes *Baron being based on a banana might be a reference to the phrase "Second Banana". *Baron's name and color-scheme is a reference to Manfred von Richthofen, a World War I German fighter pilot of the Imperial German Army Air Service whose alias is the Red Baron. *He is similar to Ren Akiyama from Kamen Rider Ryuki, as they both are Secondary Riders and have a European Knight motif. **He is also similar in his attitude towards Kota, he has many chances to work together with the Primary Rider despite actually disliking him. *He shares a name with a previous Anti-Hero Rider, Daiki Kaito. However, while he uses it as a first name, "Kaito" is Daiki's surname and they are written with different characters. **Ironically, this Kaito is the first Secondary Rider since the previous Kaito who does not make his first appearance in a Movie War film. *Baron currently has the earliest debut of a secondary Neo-Heisei Rider, first appearing in Episode 1, and then transforming in Episode 3. **The very first being Kamen Rider Zangetsu. ***The only one to appear earlier than him and Zangetsu in suit was The White Wizard, but he isn't the Secondary Rider of Kamen Rider Wizard. *In addition to the OOO Lockseed, the toyline-exclusive Blade, Kiva, and OOO Tajadol Combo Legend Rider Lockseeds, as well as the Ankh Lockseed, are also styled for both Baron and Gridon. *Kaito using the OOO Lockseed is a reference of his standby sound "Come On". In the Kamen Rider OOO series' opening Anything Goes!, with "Come On!" is a lyric placed right before the chorus hits. *Kaito is the first rider, since Ryu Terui to have his own side stories. It's also since Katsumi Daido to have his story before becoming a recent Kamen Rider, but he would not becoming Kamen Rider in his side story. Only the difference that his past is told in manga series (Real Rider Kaito Kumon Side Story). Gallery Form Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-12-03-19h42m33s226.png|Banana Arms Vlcsnap-2013-12-03-19h43m19s184.png|Mango Arms 1622132_657585304280826_1046959549_n.jpg|Suika Arms Yoroi Mode Baron OOO Arms.png|OOO Arms Finisher Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-12-03-20h40m04s196.png|Banana Squash: Spear Victory SPvictoryole.jpg|Banana Au Lait: Spear Victory Vlcsnap-2013-12-03-20h40m40s42.png|Mango Au Lait: Punish Mash Other Pictures Tumblr inline mw1vfc3oPm1qk32ya.png|Kaito before the helmet forms Baron's Lockseeds Baron lockseed.jpg|As of episode 20 References Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Mystic Riders Category:Rival Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Beat Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Secondary Riders